


The first time these eyes saw yours.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's first impressions of his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time these eyes saw yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

When Michael had first met Geoff, he’d felt intimidated. Geoff had more tattoos up his arms than Michael would ever have on his entire body and his own tattoos seemed inferior in comparison. Geoff was taller and better built than Michael was and he found himself standing taller to make up for it. Geoff’s eyes seemed relaxed and yet at the same time Michael knew his blue eyes could pierce through him at any moment. They’d met because Michael had been called in for an interview. He was already on edge when he arrived and Geoff greeted him with a loud, unexpected greeting and Michael had almost jumped out of his skin. Michael had been terrified.

 

 

Now Michael teased and laughed with his boss. The tattoos up Geoff’s arms that had once made him feel so inferior were now his favourite things to trace with his fingers. Geoff was still taller, yes, but Michael liked the way he could pull on Geoff’s shirt and tug him down for a kiss. Whenever Michael found Geoff’s gaze upon him it was always full of adoration and love and it made Michael feel fuzzy inside. They liked to meet for lunch at least once a week, away from the guys where they can just hang out. Geoff’s voice could crack at any minute and it always made Michael rock with laughter. Michael loves him.

 

 

When Michael had first met Jack, he found him boring. Jack had an impressive beard but that was all that had initially impressed Michael. It also frustrated him, at times, because he could never grow as great a beard as Jack could. Jack was wider than Michael was and Michael often teased him about his weight. Jack’s eyes were often judging and they found no amusement in Michael’s childish antics. They’d met when Michael had started his first day at the office. Jack had greeted him almost coldly with an awkward handshake and the tone of his voice cold and disinterested. Michael had rolled his eyes.

 

 

Now Michael shared so many inside jokes with Jack. Michael still marvelled over his beard but it no longer frustrated him. Instead, Michael enjoyed grooming it and playing with the coarse strands of hair. Jack is still wider than Michael is but Michael takes the time to tell his boyfriend how good he looks that day and how he appreciates him. Sometimes Michael can’t resist just a little bit of teasing. Jack’s eyes are often full of concern whenever Michael acts brashly and they’re full of relief when Michael somehow doesn’t hurt himself. They liked to cuddle at night when everyone else has gone to bed. Michael likes to hold Jack’s hand and they laugh together at how it makes his own seem smaller. Jack’s voice is always reassuring and soothing when they talk and he’s a great listener. Michael loves him.

 

 

When Michael had first met Ryan, he wasn’t entirely sure what to think. Ryan was naturally handsome and his smile was dazzling yet sinister. Ryan was smarter than Michael was and Michael often found himself spewing off random facts to try and impress him. Ryan’s eyes were always calculating and clouded over with thought and sometimes they had been known to look stern. They’d met when Ryan had started to work for Achievement Hunter. Ryan’s voice had a hint of a southern drawl and he was kind and endearing. Michael had been interested.

 

 

Now Michael still isn’t sure what to think of Ryan. He always looked good to Michael and at times his smile was more crazed then dazzling. Ryan is still smarter than Michael but now Michael just likes to listen to him talk and he learns more every day. Ryan’s eyes are always kind and forgiving but at times there’s a hint of frustration and a glimpse of evil there. Michael likes to curl up in Ryan’s lap while he’s working and Ryan just likes the company and the feeling of Michael’s curls. Ryan’s accent has faded over the years but sometimes, if Michael’s lucky, it comes out in the strangest of places. Michael loves him.

 

 

When Michael first met Ray, he was excited. Ray had a higher gamer score than Michael did and he was far too behind to catch up. Ray was scrawnier than Michael and Michael found himself lifting Ray up and swinging him around just because he could. Ray’s eyes were always attentive, alert and more often than not Michael found them trained on him. They’d met at a train station after months of talking online and playing games together. Ray had an accent from New York and he couldn’t pronounce certain words like ‘coupling’ and Michael found that absolutely hilarious. Michael had been amused.

 

 

Now Michael joked and messed around with Ray every day. Ray’s gamer score is still way above Michael’s but Michael likes to tease him and say he’ll beat him one day. Ray doesn’t quite believe him but Michael still sees him work harder afterwards. Ray is still scrawnier than Michael. Michael still uses it to his advantage to pick up Ray but he’s gentler, kinder and more often than not it’s to carry Ray to the bedroom. Ray’s eyes are always teasing and full of excitement and Michael still finds them trained upon him. They like to have mini dates away from everyone else where they visit old school arcades and play against each other just like they used to. Ray’s accent isn’t as noticeable and he’s learnt how to pronounce words like ‘coupling’ thanks to Michael and the others. Michael loves him.

 

 

When Michael had met Gavin, he’d been unimpressed. Michael couldn’t believe that this kid with a comically large nose and funny accent was who everyone had been talking about for months. Gavin was clumsier than Michael and it often led to several brawls and screaming matches because Michael’s desk often fell victim to Gavin when he stumbled. Gavin’s eyes were green, bright and trusting. He looked at Michael like he was the greatest thing in the world even when Michael yelled at him. They’d met after Gavin had returned from England for good. Gavin had a ridiculous accent and he had stupid names for everything and Michael found it frustrating. Michael had been driven crazy.

 

 

Now Gavin was amazing to Michael in every way. He missed his boy every time he had to travel back to England and he talked about him constantly when he was gone.  Gavin was still clumsy but Michael had learnt to catch him and laugh when Gavin knocked some things off of his desk. Gavin still looked at Michael like he was the greatest thing in the world but now Michael looked at him in the same way. Michael liked to tell him that too. Gavin and Michael went almost everywhere together, hand in hand, and they teamed up whenever they could. They were team nice dynamite, after all. Gavin’s accent was still stupid but it wasn’t as thick and Michael has gotten better at deciphering his weird made up language. Michael loves him.

 

 

Michael loves them all and he’s grateful for the weird, crazy relationship they have going on. Michael wouldn’t want it any other way. He’d had different opinions of them all when they’d each first met but now Michael thinks the same of all of them. They are all amazing to him, special in their own way and the best thing that has happened to Michael. He loves them. They love him.


End file.
